Legacy of the Aurelius Line
by Stony Knight
Summary: Angel learns about the Initiative and Spike's chip. To say he's not happy is an understatement. Sorry, but this story is currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Legacy of the Aurelius Line

 **Summary:** Angel learns about the Initiative and Spike's chip. To say he's not happy is an understatement.

 **A/N:** I haven't written a Buffy fic before because although I love the characters, they have such unique and recognizable voices that I was afraid I wouldn't do them justice.

 **Warnings:** What I wish would have happened sometime during 4.14 "Goodbye Iowa".

 **Disclaimer:** As much as I love these characters, I will never own any piece of them.

* * *

"Buffy, you know we've been looking for Hostile 17 for weeks, and now I find you're harboring him? Are you nuts? Why would you of all people protect a vampire?" Riley demanded.

"Look, it's a long story, and we don't have time to get into it right now," the Slayer replied. "Maggie just tried to have me killed. I think we have more important things to deal with at the moment."

"I don't believe Director Walsh would do such a thing, and I'm betting this whole thing is just a big misunderstanding." Riley tried to reason. "If you'd just explain to me why Hostile 17 is here in your friend's house, maybe I can figure out what's going on."

"Maggie's little recon assignment for me had nothing to do with Spike. Don't you think if she knew he was here, she would have sent one of your commando units directly to this address?" Buffy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Please, Riley, me and my friends are in danger. We don't have time for this!"

Spike sighed as he watched the two college sweethearts continue to argue, blocking his path to Giles's front door and his escape from this craziness. The Scooby gang appeared to be having similar thoughts about wanting to run away, but despite having perfect access to the door, they were too loyal to leave without their beloved Buffy. Spike's lip curled in disdain. The bleeding idiots had no sense of self-preservation.

Without warning, a loud knock on the front door interrupted the Slayer and her commando boy toy. Everyone turned to stare at the entrance. Giles cautiously went to answer it, battle ax at the ready should their visitor be of the unfriendly variety.

"Angel! What are you doing here?" The Watcher stepped out of the way to let the dark vampire inside.

Angel's eyes immediately zeroed in on Spike, the younger man's bleached blonde hair making him hard to miss. Letting out a vicious snarl, he marched toward the other vampire, shocking Buffy when he pushed her and Riley out of his way. Spike glanced up at his elder with both worry and curiosity when Angel halted before him.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't contact me yourself for help. It's not like we actually get along or anything, but come on, Spike! Don't you realize this is an issue concerning family honor?" The elder vampire growled. "I won't stand for my grandchilde being hunted down like a dog by a bunch of ignorant government lackies. I thought we came to an understanding on this during WWII!"

"Wait. What? Who are you?" Riley demanded when Angel paused to allow Spike to respond. The elder vampire turned to glare at the agent, eyes flashing yellow as he tried to suppress another growl.

"Riley Finn, meet Angel, vampire with a soul and Buffy's ex." Xander stepped forward to introduce them. "You still do have a soul, right, Angel? Anyway, this is Agent Finn of the Initiative and Buffy's new boyfriend. Please try not to make a mess all over Giles's carpet when you disembowel him."

"Hey, what I ever do to you?" Riley yelped at Xander.

"Let's just say I don't take well to people who work for people who try to kill my friends," Xander replied. "Xan-man is definitely not down with the friend-killing."

"Yeah, don't feel too bad about incurring the whelp's hatred, soldier boy." Spike snorted, moving to stand next to his grandsire. "Peaches and I have been in that club for years now."

"And yet, for some reason I felt enough pity for you that I called Angel on your behalf," Xander added. "Or wait, maybe that was just my intense desire to get you out of my basement. Anyway…"

"Anyway, Spike, you should have come to me yourself." Angel turned back to the younger vampire. "A secret government agency captures you, experiments on you, sticks a stupid, little, behavior-modification chip in your head leaving you unable to hunt for yourself, and you don't think I have a right to know?"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Spike snapped. "Last I checked, you're not a brain surgeon or anything. You can't fix me, Peaches, so what's the point? Like you said, it's not like we get along. Besides, I figured you'd be all too happy about me not being able to hunt anymore, soul boy."

"The point is that you're my grandchilde!"

"Oh, please! Don't give me that sire's pride crap! We both know you always found me to be a pathetic excuse for a vampire. I was always too human for your taste, Peaches, and then you went and got yourself cursed with that shiny soul of yours." Spike chuckled. "Serves you right, you wanker!"

"This has nothing to do with sire's pride. This is about you being a descendent of the Aurelius line and how that has affected your own soul." Angel's eyes flashed yellow again as he pulled Spike close. "If you were a pathetic excuse for a vampire, then it was my own stupid fault."

"And how do you figure that?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Because I tried to mold you into my own image rather than letting you become what you were meant to be. Your demon is different, William. You are different." Angel glanced over at Giles. "You may want to take notes, Rupert. I'm about to clear up a little misunderstanding about how vampires are made."

Angel pulled Spike over to the stairs leading to the second floor and forced him to sit down beside him. The younger vampire looked at his elder with nothing but curiosity now, his earlier snark and worry forgotten.

"The exact nature of a vampire is determined in part by the strength of its sire's demon. You see, when a person becomes a vampire, they don't actually lose their soul, but rather, the demon suppresses it. Darla's demon was cunning, a real trickster. It passed that cunning on to me, and that caused my own demon's cruelty to come to the fore. In turn, my cruelty turned Drusilla to insanity, and when she sired you, the demon that infected you didn't have the strength to fully suppress your humanity."

"Is that why you never let her sire another childe?" Spike asked, scarred eyebrow arching.

Angel chuckled. "Well, that, and I didn't want to share your gift. Even as I tried to beat that humanity out of you, I recognized how truly unique it makes you. Where most vampires are nothing but selfish, you're capable of selflessness. Where we use cunning and trickery, you have reason and logic. Where we suffer from greed and jealousy, you possess hunger and passion. Where we go on as the undead, you continue to live, Spike, and no amount of cruelty on my part could have ever destroyed that in you."

"Right. And I suppose this is where we're to have some sappy, heartwarming moment, innit?" The blonde vampire rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was going to offer to let you feed on my blood, but if you're too embarrassed…" Angel trailed off with a smirk as Spike stared at him in surprise.

"Seriously, Peaches?"

"Mmhmm." Angel hummed in affirmation, smirk growing.

The gathered humans watched as Spike scooted closer to his grandsire. The younger vampire uttered a soft whimper as he sniffed at Angel's neck, flicking out his tongue to taste the pale skin but not yet biting. Angel wrapped his arm around Spike's waist and pulled him closer still.

"Go ahead, childe. You have my permission," the dark vampire whispered.

Spike hesitated for one last moment before slipping into game face and sinking his fangs into the familiar flesh. Angel released a contented sigh and let his eyes slip shut.

"Wait, I don't get it," Riley commented. "A vampire can feed off another vampire's blood?"

"It's how they cement family bonds. It's something of a sacred privilege between sires and childer," Giles replied, watching Angel and Spike with a small measure of wonder.

The elder vampire continued to hold the blonde close and stroke his back, frowning slightly as he felt how thin Spike had become over the past month. After only a few seconds, the younger vampire pulled back and licked gently at the wounds he had inflicted. He didn't allow a single drop of blood to go to waste as the puncture marks stopped their bleeding. When Angel sensed that his grandchilde was finished with his ministrations, he stood up and pulled Spike with him.

"Better?" Angel whispered softly. Spike nodded, biting his lip to try and stop himself from smiling. The elder vampire shook his head in amusement before turning to the gathered humans.

"Now," Angel addressed Riley, slipping into game face, "you tell your colleagues in the Initiative to leave my grandchilde alone. You've done quite a bit of damage to the demon community around here in your ignorance, but I'm willing to let it slide for now. I have my own battles to fight up in L.A., and I really don't need to get involved in Sunnydale's troubles again at the moment. However, if I hear you've come after Spike again, I promise you that I'll show you exactly why we earned the title of The Scourge of Europe, regardless of whether or not I have a soul."

Riley felt a shiver of fear run down his spine which didn't go unnoticed by Xander.

"Hey, buddy, just be glad you're dealing with Angel and not his alter-ego, Angelus." The other young man grinned. "Now he is one scary vampire."

"If you'll all excuse us, I think Spike and I have some things we need to discuss." Without waiting for a reply, Angel tugged his grandchilde towards the door, pausing only long enough to allow the blonde to grab his beloved duster before they disappeared.

"And you used to date that guy?" Riley turned to his girlfriend. Buffy nodded, staring at the front door.

"Damn. Is there anything else I should know about him?" the agent asked.

"Oh, only that the last time he became Angelus, he tried to destroy the world by sucking it into a hell dimension," Willow spoke up. "Apparently Spike didn't like that idea, however, because he helped Buffy stop Angelus and rescue Giles in exchange for sparing Drusilla. So you see, Spike really isn't that bad of a guy as far as vampires go."

"Uh huh," Riley nodded. "I'm beginning to think I should have never left Iowa."

* * *

 **End A/N:** Well that's it for now. I'm open to suggestions if people want to see more, whether for this story or for other Buffy universe scenarios. I just don't have any solid ideas at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** Legacy of the Aurelius Line

 **Chapter Title:** Chapter 02

 **A/N:** I'm still not sure what I want to do with this story. That means this chapter is shorter than what I'd typically post.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own these guys and never will… unfortunately.

* * *

"So you're staying with the Harris boy these days?" Angel asked as he and Spike walked away from Giles's home. The two vampires headed for Angel's classic convertible parked half a block down the street.

"Actually, I just found myself a nice, little crypt over in Restfield Cemetery," Spike replied. "Could use some decorating, but then, I've only been there for about a week."

"And yet Xander called me about your little predicament last night. That puts a bit of a hole in his excuse about wanting you out of his basement."

"Is that so?" Spike grinned. "Sounds like the whelp's hiding something to me. Maybe he likes me a little better than he lets on, eh?"

"Or maybe he dislikes these Initiative guys more than the two of us," Angel suggested. "Word is that these government lackies are really disrupting the balance around here. I never thought I'd see the day where Xander Harris would consider a group of humans more distasteful than vampires, but from what I've heard, these guys have managed to throw Sunnydale's demon populace into a slow-burning panic. Harris is right to want these guys far away from his friends."

Spike slipped into the passenger's seat of the convertible while Angel stepped around to the driver's side. The sun had set a half hour ago, leaving the dim glow of twilight illuminating the western sky. When the blonde vampire noticed this, he realized that his grandsire must have left shelter to look for him as soon as the shadows were long enough to protect him from the sun.

"You really were worried about me," Spike commented as he stared at the sky. He didn't see Angel shoot him a remorseful glance as he drove.

"Still am." The dark vampire sighed. "You know you were always my favorite childe, William."

"Yeah, really? Cause you sure do have a funny way of showing it, Peaches." Spike turned a glare on the elder vampire, increasing Angel's feelings of regret. "Not fifteen minutes ago you admitted that you tried to torture the humanity out of me even though you clearly coveted it. And then, I seem to remember you running off and leaving me behind when you got cursed with that pretty, little soul of yours. Yeah, Peaches, you sure do take wonderful care of your favorite things."

"I never said I did right by you. The reason I left you behind was because of the guilt I felt over how I treated you."

"Then why did you decide to come for me now all of a sudden?" Spike asked, his tone turning oddly petulant.

"Because you've always been able to look after yourself in the past," Angel replied without hesitation. "Back then, I figured with you being able to stand strong on your own, you would be better off without me and the constant reminder of our history together. Now, though… I don't want to say you're helpless, because you're not. But you don't have the same independence you possessed before the chip, and I won't stand by and watch as your pride and spirit get trampled because of it."

"Well it's a little late now. Already spent the last month begging the Scoobies for blood and cigarette money and help keeping the soldier boys off my tail." Spike slumped down in the passenger seat, draping one elbow over the top of the car door. "Can't even mug people for money. Bloody chip won't let me."

Angel glanced at his companion again. He knew that posture. Spike thought it made him look apathetic and rebellious, but the elder vampire knew it was a defensive position. His childe adopted it only when he felt threatened and unable to take action against his antagonists. Angel reached over and gave Spike's forearm a gentle squeeze.

"We'll go to my mansion and lay low for a few days," the elder vampire whispered. "I stocked the fridge with plenty of blood from the butcher's early this morning, and there's enough firewood to last us a month if we want it."

"Sounds nice." Spike let his eyes slip shut. "Can't say I'm jumping for joy about the pig's blood, but I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"The pig's blood is for me, not you," Angel replied. "You'll be dining on a diet of sire's blood."

Spike's head snapped around to stare at the elder vampire, scarred eyebrow raising once again in surprise.

"It's time we were a family again, William." Angel squeezed his forearm once more before returning his hand to the steering wheel and falling silent. A contented smile graced Spike's lips as he watched buildings blur passed them and into the night.

* * *

 **End A/N:** So endeth the chapter. Feedback is greatly desired. I am very much looking for suggestions for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 03

 **A/N:** Well, this chapter came out to a more respectable length than the previous one.

 **Warnings:** Aside from the obvious deviation described in the summary of this story, I've decided to play with the canon in a few other ways here as well.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything to do with these guys.

* * *

Angel paused in his reading to glance at Spike. His grandchilde lay stretched out on the hearthrug beside him, bare-chested and soaking in the heat of the wood fire. He had regained some weight in the last day or so, his skin no longer sickly and translucent. Angel smiled and reached down to run his fingers over the other's bleach-blonde locks. Spike scowled as the touch roused him from his light doze.

"Relax, childe. All is right in the world for the moment," the elder vampire whispered.

"Maybe in your world it is, Peaches, but in mine, there's this great big oaf that keeps rubbing the styling gel out of my hair and causing it to go all curly."

Angel snorted in amusement when Spike turned his head to pout up at him. "But you're cuter with curly hair."

"Oi! You take that back, you giant wanker. The Big Bad is not cute!" Spike snarled.

"Hate to break it to you, William, but children will always be cute in their parents' eyes."

Angel closed his book and tossed it onto the couch cushion behind him. He then turned around where he sat in order to face the younger vampire beside him. Spike levered himself up on his elbows, glaring at his grandsire.

"Come now, Will. Wipe that frown from your face and sit up." Angel smiled and beckoned the blonde closer. "It's time you fed again."

"So soon?" Spike asked, dropping his attitude immediately. "I'm beginning to think you're trying to spoil me."

"Actually, I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"Well in that case, I'll admit that I like spending time with Angel better than I ever did with Angelus. But don't tell anyone else that. Can't be ruining my reputation, you know?" Spike grinned and moved to sit cross-legged at his grandsire's side. He waited until the elder vampire wrapped an arm about his waist before sniffing at Angel's neck and letting his tongue dart out to taste the skin.

"Go on, childe." Angel granted the blonde permission to bite. Spike shifted to game face, licked again, and then sank his fangs gently into flesh. Angel purred and hugged Spike closer as he drank, pleased that his crippled grandchilde accepted such nourishment gladly.

As Spike fed, Angel heard footsteps echoing in the courtyard just beyond the doors behind him. He felt Spike tense as the younger vampire heard them as well.

"Angel?" Buffy's familiar voice called from the doorway.

Spike pulled his fangs from the other vampire's neck and let loose a deep growl, sounding like a dog protecting its dinner. Angel soothed him with a gentle hand between his shoulder blades, but he felt himself slip into game face as well when he glanced back to answer his former lover.

"You should have come alone, Buffy," Angel growled. "Why would you bring one of the men who hurt my grandchilde into our sanctuary?"

"I asked her to help me find you, so don't blame her for my being here," Riley Finn spoke. "I came to warn you that something escaped from the Initiative's base, a secret experimental prototype that Director Walsh had been working on. It's some sort of hybrid, part demon, part man, and part machine."

"And why should I care about this little project that ran away from home?" Angel glared at the man as he stood up, pulling Spike with him. The elder vampire held his grandchilde close as the blonde snarled and flashed his fangs at the agent. Riley gulped at the display, distinctly aware of his lack of weaponry in the face of two territorial vampires.

"Angel, this thing, it's been killing humans and demons alike, dissecting them to find out how they work," Buffy said. "It's dangerous. It has no sense of loyalty. It doesn't recognize itself as part of any one group, not human, not demon. And it's strong, fast. I've never seen anything with such reflexes."

"It nearly killed Director Walsh," Riley added. "If it hadn't caused the security alarms to go off, she would have bled out before anyone found her."

"Pity, can't say as I'd have missed the sodding bitch who put this bloody chip in my head." Spike snarked before rolling his yellow eyes.

"So you've delivered your little warning about your boss's pet project that slipped its leash," Angel growled. "Why are you still here?"

"I… Director Walsh doesn't know I took these. After what Buffy's told me about you, I thought you could use them." Riley stepped forward, holding out a sheaf of papers. "We could really use your help in containing Project 314."

"And why should I help the Initiative to clean up their mess? So your boys have captured a few dozen vampires in this town. Well congratulations! Has that given you a superiority complex? Because it shouldn't. Most of the vamps around here are nothing but fledges. You're dealing with a Master Vampire here who has two and a half centuries on your pathetic ass. You and yours are nothing but children to me, and I have no desire to play your little war games. I'll warn you again, don't mess with me or mine." Angel tightened his hold on Spike, growling possessively before nuzzling the younger vampire's hair.

"Angel, why are you acting like this?" Buffy asked. "You're starting to sound like Angelus."

"Honestly, goldilocks, I thought you would've recognized this particular reaction coming from Peaches here." Spike smirked as he turned to wrap an arm around Angel's waist. His expression softened when his grandsire pressed a quick kiss to his facial ridges. "I've seen your mother act the same way when she thought you to be in danger. She even hit me with an ax once because of you."

While Buffy and Riley processed Spike's words, Angel leaned forward and snatched the sheaf of government documents from the agent's hand.

"I will read over these, see if there're any hints as to how to kill this monstrosity your boss created," Angel commented. "But don't expect me to help you cage it again. Word amongst the demon populace is that we'd all be better off if this thing ceased to exist. Now get out of my home before I throw you out."

The lion-like snarl that accompanied those last words persuaded Buffy and Riley that they had overstayed their welcome. The two began to retreat, intent on leaving the vampires alone, but Angel's voice halted Buffy as she reached the door.

"Next time you visit, love, leave soldier-boy at home. And tell Giles I may want to borrow a couple of books, depending on what I find in these papers," the dark vampire spoke. "Government scientists in this country usually fail to take the mystical side of demonology seriously."

Once the two humans had left the courtyard beyond the doorway, Angel relaxed back into his human façade.

"You didn't get to finish your meal." The elder vampire reached up to run his fingers through Spike's hair, loosening more of the strands from their styling gel and allowing them to curl around his grandchilde's neck and ears. The blonde purred at the touch.

"May I?" Spike asked as he leaned forward to nuzzle at the abused skin of Angel's neck. He soothed it with his tongue and whined in apology for failing to tend the wounds properly during their little distraction.

"Go ahead, childe, and finish feeding," Angel hummed, pulling the blonde close once again. "You deserve it, my strong, strong William."

* * *

 **End A/N:** So endeth the chapter. I'm still open to suggestions on where to take this story. Nothing is set in stone, so feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 04

 **A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update this story. Things got busy between work and other responsibilities for a while there, so to apologize, I made this chapter a bit longer than the previous three.

 **Warnings:** Again, I'm messing a bit with the canon and timeline.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own these guys.

* * *

Angel spent the afternoon reading over the documents that Riley had brought to him, but once the sun had set, he headed for Giles's home seeking any additional information that the Scooby gang may have uncovered on Project 314. Spike accompanied him, shooting his grandsire an annoyed glance even before they stepped into the house. The blonde knew this visit would turn into a research party, and he could already feel the boredom creeping up on him. Spike was a man of action; perusing through musty, old tomes just wasn't his thing. But if reading whatever books Giles deemed to set before him was the only way he could help put a stop to the Initiative's little pet project, then he would take on such a task dutifully just so he could feel like he was contributing to the downfall of their director's favorite toy.

When Spike and Angel stepped through Giles's door, they were slightly surprised to discover that none of the Scooby gang was present. The Watcher, seeing their confusion, informed them that Buffy had gone patrolling, Willow and Tara were still in their evening class, and Xander had been called out to work an unexpected shift for his newest job. Spike released a put upon sigh at this news before grabbing his assigned stack of books and settling on the landing of the staircase. Angel offered his grandchilde a sympathetic shrug but said nothing. Instead he turned and, dropping down on Giles's couch, reached for one of the manuscripts waiting for him on the coffee table. For the next hour, the three men read in silence.

"This would have been so much easier if these government snobs had known what they were messing with." Angel finally broke the silence with a frustrated sigh. "It's a wonder this monstrosity is even alive what with all the random species spliced into it. I can't believe this thing isn't suffering from multiple system failures and organ rejections."

"Not to mention the list of toxins and diseases that Adam is apparently immune to borders on the downright ridiculous," Giles echoed. "I'm beginning to believe there's no natural way to kill him."

"I came to that conclusion a while ago and started looking for containment spells, but nothing I've come across so far seems strong enough." Angel dropped his current book into his growing "useless" pile and picked up another from the table before him. "If there weren't so many demons in his makeup that had subtle immunities to various spell ingredients…"

"Well count me out of the mojo workings," Spike said as he shut his own book. "I've never had much luck with the stuff. Last bit of spellwork that got cast around me had me making out with your ex, Peaches, and I don't wanna risk a repeat performance… or worse."

"What?" The elder vampire turned a surprised look on the blonde. " _You_ kissed _Buffy_?"

"Don't look at me like that. It was all Red's fault," Spike groused. "She screwed up royally on some sort of 'My Will be Done' spell. No way in hell would I willingly engage in a lip-lock with the Slayer."

"Yes, well, that was a disturbing incident all around and one that doesn't bare repeating." Giles paused in his reading to polish his glasses. "Speaking of Willow, however, I remember lending her a book that may be of use to us now. Why don't you and Spike run over to her dorm to retrieve it while I clean up here?"

"I thought you said she and Glinda were in class," Spike commented.

"If you leave now, you should meet them just as they're getting back," Giles replied.

"What kind of book is it?" Angel asked.

"After her latest mishap, I thought Willow should spend some time studying power control and fine tuning her abilities to direct her magic," Giles replied. "The book has a detailed section on containment spells and how to modify them according to the size of the working one wishes to undertake."

"Good. Let's hope it includes information that I don't already know." Angel jumped up from the couch and dug his keys out of his pocket. "Coming Spike?"

Grinning, the blonde followed on his grandsire's heels, eager to get away from the research for a little while. Giles sighed in relief as the pair slipped out the door. Although he knew neither vampire would or could hurt him at the moment, the knowledge and memories of their past deeds still left him uneasy while alone with them. Giles liked to believe himself to be a forgiving man, but he would never make the mistake of forgetting just what Angel and Spike were.

Spike slumped down in the passenger's seat of Angel's car like a giant cat, shutting his eyes and smiling to himself in amusement.

"Something has you in a good mood, and I know it can't be the idea of retrieving another book." The elder vampire watched his grandchilde while starting the engine.

"I know you heard it and smelt it too." Spike turned look at Angel. "The Watcher's still afraid of us, afraid of me. I can work with that."

"Of course you can. You're intelligent, creative, resourceful. You know how to work your way around any problem you come across. If you weren't so smart, I would have killed you as soon as Drusilla had introduced you to our little family."

The younger vampire frowned as his good mood evaporated. "If you think so highly of my abilities, then why did you bother coming here to help me at all?"

Angel shot Spike another quick glance as he pulled out onto the street. Even though the blonde had his head turned to the road before them, the elder vampire could still see the doubt and subtle hurt in his blue eyes.

"Spike, I believe you're more than capable of taking care of yourself even with that chip in your head. Doesn't mean I want to see you struggle through it alone, though. I know Giles and the Scoobies would never make it easy for you to ask them for help."

"Ain't that the truth." Spike slumped further down into his seat and closed his eyes again.

"You'd also never have come to me on your own," Angel added quietly.

Neither spoke again during the drive to UC Sunnydale's campus. When Angel pulled up to the visitor parking area between the dormitories, however, he realized he had no idea where Willow lived on campus. When Spike noticed his grandsire's growing embarrassment and lost expression, he couldn't help barking out a laugh.

"Oi, Peaches, you suddenly realize you forgot to ask the Watcher for Red's campus address?" Spike smirked. "Don't worry your poofy, over-sized forehead. I know where she lives."

"How? Why?"

"Well, uh, she was kind of the first person I decided to actively hunt after I escaped the Initiative. It was one of those 'pick off the slayer's friends, leave her little calling cards' –type plans. You would have been proud of it back during your Angelus days."

"Yeah, does sound like something I would have done," Angel sighed. "Can we please drop any little trips down memory lane and go get this book? I really don't like dwelling on my past sins when I'm about to ask favors from people I tried to torture."

Spike let loose another snort. "Yeah, but you'll brood yourself to death over those sins at any other time. Alright, Peaches. Let's do this."

The younger vampire stepped out of the convertible and began walking towards Willow's dorm. Surprised, it took Angel a moment to follow, resulting in him having to work to avoid making an undignified scramble as he chased after his grandchilde.

It startled Willow to find the two vampires on the other side of her door when she answered their knocking. Spike couldn't help smirking at her, but Angel ducked his head with shame and anxiety.

"Angel, Spike, what are you two doing here? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Buffy?"

"Oi, Red, none of that. We don't need your babble. We just came to pick up a book. The Watcher thinks it'll help us find a way to put a leash on Adam," Spike announced.

"But I thought you wanted to kill him," Willow responded, glancing back and forth between the two.

"We do, but we're having some difficulty finding a way to do it outright." Angel ran a hand over the back of his neck as he finally raised his head enough to meet the witch's gaze. "He's designed to be a weapon of war, Willow. It's going to take more than one of Buffy's typical knockdown fights to defeat him."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that makes sense." Willow gave a quick glance to her bookshelf. "So, um, which book do you guys need?"

"The one the Watcher loaned to you," Spike answered, stepping through the doorway and startling the redhead again. "Thought you would have performed that de-invite spell by now, or were you afraid you might screw that one up too despite having done it before?"

"Just haven't gotten around to it yet," Willow mumbled as she watched the blonde vampire approach her collection of magic books. "It's the one on top of the case."

Spike grabbed the musty tome resting precariously on the edge of the cluttered set of shelves. "Well, we'll get out of your hair now, Red, unless you want to come over to the Watcher's house to help us with a little research."

"Actually, I was planning to meet up with Tara again and both of us were going to head over to Giles's place just now. This thing with Adam and the Initiative has us kinda on edge," Willow admitted. "Buffy found another mutilated demon last night. Her description alone was enough to make me want to vomit."

"You two can catch a ride with us if you want," Angel offered.

"Yeah, that would be good. Much safer than walking." Willow grabbed up her jacket and book bag before following Spike out the door and down to the lobby with Angel.

The redhead led the two vampires across campus to the social sciences building where she had agreed to meet up with the other witch. The three found that Tara was already in the student longue, but they pulled up short when they saw her talking with Riley and Professor Walsh.

"What's that bloody witch think she's doing?" Spike hissed.

"I'm sure it's not what it looks like, Spike." Willow tried to calm the now agitated vampire. "Riley probably wanted to know how Buffy's doing. He's still kind of in denial about the whole Walsh-tried-to-kill-her thing."

"So that's the director of this whole Initiative operation?" Angel asked, receiving a nod from both Willow and Spike.

The dark vampire scrutinized the professor with a decidedly predatory eye. Although she was currently confined to a wheelchair, the vampire could tell that Maggie Walsh was a woman used to commanding authority. She looked on Tara as if the young witch was nothing more than a distraction that she didn't want to deal with. Riley she looked upon as if he was a favorite child, one she was willing to indulge as long as the inconveniences to her were kept to a minimum. Angel read the arrogance on her face like an open book and knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he managed to put the government bitch in her place. Without meaning to, he let loose a low growl of challenge, drawing attention to their presence.

"Oh, um, hi Willow." Tara waved nervously. She barely restrained herself from darting to her girlfriend's side as Willow and the two vampires approached the other three longue occupants.

Willow grasped Tara's hand and pulled the nervous girl slightly behind her in a protective gesture.

"Professor Walsh, Riley." Willow greeted both of them with a nod.

"Miss Rosenberg, what are you doing!? Get away from him!" Professor Walsh's eyes widened when she saw Willow standing so close to Spike. "That man is dangerous."

The blonde vampire snorted. "So nice to know you still think of me as such after what your pesky, little doctors did to me."

"And after what you tried to do to Buffy, I feel much safer standing here than I ever will with you again, Professor," Willow added with a defiant lift of her chin.

"Riley, call your men and alert them to Hostile 17's location," the director commanded.

When Riley moved to obey, Angel let loose another vicious snarl. "Are you stupid or do you have a death wish as big as the state of California? I thought I warned you, boy, about what would happen if you and your friends came after my grandchilde again."

"You're a vampire as well." Maggie suddenly realized. "You won't intimidate me. If Agent Finn won't call in his unit, then I will. The threat you pose to this community will be neutralized."

Angel grabbed the cell phone from the director as soon as she pulled it from her bag. He easily crushed it in a single fist. He then bent down over the arrogant woman, bracing his hands on the arms of her wheelchair, and slipped into game face.

"I ought to drive a railroad spike through your skull in honor of my dear William here. As that's how he got his nickname, it would be fitting for you to die in such a way, but death is too easy for you." Angel's growling turned into a deep, rumbling purr that bubbled up from the depths of his chest. "No, you're a professor, so I believe I'll give you a little history lesson on just why Spike and I became known as the Scourge of Europe. I already invited your toy soldier here to my class, but I see that he failed to extend the invitation to you. Consider yourself now enrolled; school's in session."

"You're really starting to sound like Angelus there, Peaches." Spike grinned. "Maybe we'll finally start having some fun in this town again."

* * *

 **End A/N:** So endeth the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, feedback, comments, and suggestions are much appreciated! I'd love to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 05

 **A/N:** I had meant to get this chapter out a little sooner, but things kept conspiring against me and my writing time.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter, except maybe a decided lack of true viciousness on Angel's part.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own these wonderful characters, and never will.

* * *

Despite Angel's repeated declarations in front of the Initiative's members, Spike couldn't help but think it was all bravado. The promises his grandsire kept making were nothing short of Angelus-like behavior, and with his guilt-ridden soul holding him back, Angel would find it painful to follow through with his threats. Such were the thoughts occupying Spike's mind as he closed the last book in his research stack for the night.

"Will we see you again tomorrow evening?" Giles asked Angel as they cleaned up their notes and books.

"Most likely. There are a few more books in your collection that I'd like to cross-reference before we settle on a final containment spell to use against Adam," Angel replied. "And Willow and Tara? I'd appreciate it if you could create an inventory list of all the spell ingredients you have on hand."

"Will do, Angel." Willow nodded to the vampire. "We'll have it ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you." Angel then turned to Spike. "Shall we get out of here and take care of some other business?"

"Whaddya have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Angel grinned before bidding Giles and the girls goodnight.

Spike followed his grandsire to his convertible, trying not to be annoyed by the elder vampire's teasing, secret-keeping response. In the past, coming from Angelus, such words could just as easily mean bad things for him as good.

"Relax, will you," Angel commanded softly, pulling Spike closer as they settled in the front seat of the vehicle. "I just didn't want to speak of my plans in front of Giles. He wouldn't approve."

"Since when do you care about the Watcher's opinion?" Spike pouted.

"He's an ally, childe. You might not have any qualms about reminding him and the Scoobies about your true nature as a vampire, but if I'm to work with these people, I'd rather not spend hours arguing over vampiric honor and responsibilities."

"So what are we going to do?" Spike asked again.

"Well, first off, we're going to return to the mansion for a little midnight feeding, and then we're heading back to UC Sunnydale to gather a bit of information." Angel smirked after pressing a quick kiss to Spike's hair. "It's time I start stalking my prey, sweet William."

The younger vampire shivered with excitement when he heard a hint of Angelus's old, Irish brogue flavor his words. Perhaps his earlier worries about Angel being unable to follow through on his promises would prove to be unfounded.

0000000

Spike grinned as he heard the deadbolt retract and the door to Walsh's office click open. Picking locks may have become more of a challenge over the decades as their designs evolved, but the blonde vampire had yet to find one that could beat him.

"After you." Standing, Spike gestured for Angel to precede him into the room.

The elder vampire strode to the center of the space, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, scenting the air. Spike gazed after his grandsire as Angel took on the posture of a true predator, stalking around the perimeter of Walsh's office and studying it, learning from it.

"Spotless, orderly, controlled," Angel murmured. "I bet the only reason why it doesn't feel clinically sterile is because the university won't allow her to change the furniture, carpeting, or paint."

"And you haven't even seen the inside of the Initiative." Spike shrugged. "No surprises here."

"It's no wonder she tried to kill off Buffy. A Slayer is meant to be creative, resourceful, self-reliant, and unpredictable. It's what keeps them alive when fighting monsters like us who have a century or two of experience on them. It was Walsh's need for control that caused her to see Buffy as a threat instead of the valuable asset she is. Kind of ironic really."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, Angelus thrived on taking control away from his victims, terrorizing them with their fears and leaving them paranoid. A control freak like Walsh will be an easy target, a ripe plum just ready for the picking. I won't be surprised if Walsh is as batty as Drusilla once we're done with her."

Spike grinned, and his eyes lit up with joyful anticipation. Glancing around the office with renewed interest, he strutted across the room, flopped down in Walsh's desk chair, and propped his boots up on her desk, dirtying and crinkling the stack of essays occupying the space. Angel smirked at his grandchilde's antics before turning to consider the rest of the office.

"I believe a little disarray is in order," the dark vampire declared. Spike snorted at the pun and watched as Angel stepped over to the closest bookshelf.

Quickly but methodically, Angel began pulling books off the shelves and ripping off their covers before shoving them back into their homes. The covers he tossed to the floor behind him. After a moment, Spike joined him in the partial destruction, starting on the opposite side of the wall of books. Although they worked in silence, they quickly fell into a competition to see who could get through their respective shelves fastest. When they finished the task thirty minutes later, Angel turned to a filing cabinet in the corner by the door. Opening it, the dark vampire was pleased to find folder after folder filled with computer printouts.

"Spike, what do you say to giving the director a hand with her decorating?"

Catching on to his grandsire's plan immediately, the bleached blonde stepped back over to the desk and began rummaging through the drawers, pulling out staplers, pushpins, and tape. For the next hour, the two worked to wallpaper the room with the contents of the filing cabinet, leaving no flat surface uncovered. By the time the pair finished, they had run through every sheet of computer paper in the office and had resorted to using black-and-white pages from several textbooks to finish the job.

"There." Angel nodded. "I think this will do for our first little calling card."

"Are you sure? There's nothing particularly vampiric or demonic about it."

"Ah, but this is about the hunt, dear William." The Irish brogue crept back into Angel's voice as he surveyed their work once again. "You see, my boy, this woman thinks of us as nothing more than dangerous animals to be tamed or destroyed. So we're starting off slow with a little childish prank. To do her right, we have to build up to the vampiric and the demonic."

"So how slow are we taking this? What will be our next present to the dear professor?" Spike asked.

"I think a little visit to her home will be in order, but first we'll have to scope out the place. That will be a task for another night however." Angel draped an arm around his grandchilde's shoulders and gently pulled him towards the door.

"Slow and steady drives 'em crazy," Spike agreed as he knelt down to reset the door locks. Within moments, the deadbolt shot home with a satisfying rasp.

0000000

"Here, Professor Walsh. Allow me." Riley's voice caught the attention of the Initiative's director. The woman had just pulled her keys from her purse, preparing to open up her office for the first time that morning.

"Thank you, Mr. Finn." Maggie rolled her wheelchair back from the door and handed her keys to her favorite agent and teaching aide.

Riley unlocked the office and pushed open the door, but his concern for his commander distracted him from looking inside before returning his attention to the director. With practiced ease, he guided her wheelchair through the doorway and then switched on the lights, illuminating the previously-dim space.

"What the hell happened to my office?" Maggie Walsh's voice could be heard all over the first floor of the social sciences building, causing both students and professors alike to pause in curiosity before continuing on to their morning destinations.

* * *

 **End A/N:** So endeth the chapter. It's a little shorter than I had wanted it to be, but this seems like a good place to pause for now. Comments, reviews, feedback, and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated!

\- Stony Knight


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 06

 **A/N:** So, longer chapter this time around. I had meant to post it sooner, but real life responsibilities schemed to keep me away from my computer for much of the past week. Sorry about that!

 **Warnings:** I don't think there's much to warn people about at the moment, but you might want to leave a comment if you see a potential pairing that you do/don't want to see.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own these lovely characters… oh well.

* * *

After returning to the mansion from UC Sunnydale, Spike had stretched out on the hearthrug once again, basking shirtless in the warmth of the wood fire. Angel stared as the dancing flames threw changing patterns of highlights and shadows across his grandchilde's features. The drive home in his convertible had turned the blonde's gelled hair into a disarray of curls, and due to their chemically-induced brightness, they glowed like a golden halo around Spike's head. Angel almost snorted at the obscenity of the image; Spike was no angel.

The thought caused the dark vampire to pause, however, and then take another look at his grandchilde. Spike did appear to be a picture of innocence at the moment, blue eyes hidden behind long-lashed eyelids and lips parted just the slightest crack as his jaw relaxed in sleep. Every so often his chest would rise and fall with an unnecessary breath, and his fingers would twitch as the movement stimulated the chain of muscles and tendons stretching up the arm thrown over his head. Angel's eyes softened at the sight, realizing he had been wrong. This wasn't Spike lying before him but dear, sweet William, the young poet who had been tricked into unlife by Drusilla's poisoned promises.

Silently, Angel rose from his seat on the couch and went to fetch a sketchpad and pencils from his upstairs bedroom. He was far from being a great artist, but as Angelus, he had honed his drawing skills well enough to use them as a means to intimidate and terrorize his victims. Sketching pictures of his prey and their loved ones while they slept before leaving the images on their pillows had become one of his favorite pastimes as a master vampire. Now he desired to leave a similar calling card for Director Walsh, but instead of leaving a sketch of the woman herself or of one of her favored soldiers, Angel would leave her a sketch of his beloved William, hoping to show her a pale reflection of the humanity still clinging stubbornly to his heart and blood.

Several hours had passed when Spike finally cracked open his eyes and glanced in his grandsire's direction. Angel didn't notice, too wrapped up in perfecting the details of his current sketch. Spike smirked.

"Angelus always did take a perverse form of pleasure from drawing his victims," the blonde spoke. Angel's head jerked up in surprise before an amused smile spread across his face.

"So what have you been working on so diligently while I've been asleep? Something for dear, old Maggie?" Spike asked, climbing to his feet and stepping over to the couch.

"It started out as that, but then I got carried away, I think," Angel replied. The two vampires glanced at the two dozen or so sketches littering the cushions around the elder man. Spike picked up one of the drawings and studied it carefully, while Angel went back to his current work in progress.

"Angel? Is this really how you see me or are you just… you know, enhancing certain aspects?" the blonde asked softly, fingers tracing the image of his sleeping face.

"What do you mean?"

Spike growled, embarrassed to verbalize the exact question he wanted to ask but feeling a distinct need to know the answer.

"Do you really see me like this?" The blonde tried again, shoving the drawing he held under Angel's nose. The dark vampire glanced at the image before turning to meet Spike's blue eyes.

"Again, what do you mean?"

"Damnit, Angel, I don't know how to say it!" Spike growled again. "Soft, maybe. Or… not innocent, but…"

"Do I still see you as William, you mean?" Angel asked, reaching out to clasp his grandchilde's forearm. "Sometimes. In the past, that would have been a bad thing, but now, I can't help but be glad about it."

"Angelus always hated it when he saw a spark of my old self, my pre-vampire self." Spike sighed as he gathered up sketches, making room so he could sit down. "But if you're noticing my human traits again now, Peaches, I'm gonna have to be cautious. Can't let this blasted chip turn me into a poofter like you."

Angel gave a soft snort of amusement. "It's not the chip, Spike. And I doubt you'll ever go completely soft. You love a good fight too much."

The elder vampire took the sketches and his drawing supplies and set them aside. He then turned to his grandchilde and pulled him to lean against his chest as he reclined himself. Spike complied easily, kicking his feet up and draping them over the arm of the couch.

"Fights are good," the blonde agreed with a yawn, "but I'm starting to love this as well."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Yeah, well, never thought Dru would leave me for a chaos demon. You know I don't do well on my own. Can't keep my head straight when I don't have someone ta look after 'sides myself." Spike was starting to drift off to sleep again. "It's nice ta be looked after too, though, ta have someone else keeping my head straight."

"Hmmm." Angel purred when Spike pressed his face against his collarbone. "It's nice to look after you again."

The elder vampire was just starting to doze off too when a gentle knock at the door jerked both men back into full consciousness. They glanced toward the entrance to their courtyard to see Buffy, Willow, and Tara hovering just outside. Angel gave a grimace of disappointment, figuring Spike would pull away in the presence of company, trying to save his Big Bad image, but to the dark vampire's surprise, the bleached blonde turned onto his side and pillowed his head on Angel's lap.

"Heya, birds, what brings you to our humble abode?" Spike asked, nuzzling against his grandsire's thigh.

"Oh, uh, nothing important." Willow grinned like she had a secret. She led the other two girls into the longue and sat down on the couch across from the one that Angel and Spike occupied. "We just thought you might like a report on the results of your little prank from last night."

Angel jerked in surprise. "How do you know what we did last night?"

"Oh, you know, we were th-there when you threatened W-Walsh, and then you m-m-mentioned taking care of s-some business when you left with Spike." Despite her shyness, Tara's grin matched Willow's in mischievousness as she settled next to the redhead.

Buffy remained standing behind the two girls, arms crossed in front of her chest and looking decidedly grumpy. Angel wasn't sure how to interpret her posture. His ex was either mad about him and Spike declaring war on her new boyfriend and his friends, or she was mad simply about him and Spike. Regardless of the reason for Buffy's mood, Angel suddenly realized that for a vampire slayer, she knew precious little about vampire families and matters of honor and retaliation. He decided he would need to have a talk with Giles about this lack of knowledge.

"Well, if you know what we did, would you mind telling us how dear Director Walsh reacted?" Angel asked, shifting his attention away from his former girlfriend. "You did just offer us a report on the subject, Willow."

The redheaded witch nodded and sat up straighter in excitement. "She totally wigged out, Angel. Called in campus security and the administration and everything. She even skipped her classes this morning, which she never does. Doesn't trust her teacher's aides to lecture competently, not even Riley. Oh! And Riley said she went off on this giant rant about how useless security is if they don't notice a building is occupied in the middle of the night when it shouldn't be."

"Last time I checked, pet, UC Sunnydale was active at all hours of the night, 'specially right before midterms and finals when all those students are stressing over grades," Spike smirked. "Used to love hunting there around those times of the semester. All that stress gives the blood a bit of a tangy flavor, like citrus, kinda sweet and sour at the same time but in a good way."

"Spike! That's disgusting!" Buffy scolded, glaring at the blonde.

"Vampire here, luv. Thought you'd be used to it by now, what with you being the Slayer and all." Spike shot the other blonde a smug look before rolling onto his back and staring up at Angel. "So what's our next step gonna be, Peaches? We've got her mad as a hornet sounds like."

"Patience, childe. We'll let her stew for a bit while we work on the Adam problem." Angel ran his fingers through Spike's bleached curls, a gesture he had noticed his grandchilde enjoyed despite his frequent protests. "Slow and steady, remember?"

"Yeah, slow and steady," Spike replied before glancing at the girls again. "Is that all you birds wanted to talk about or was there more?"

"Well, since our Introduction to Psychology class was cancelled thanks to your little games," Willow started, "Tara and I had time to work on that ingredients list Angel requested."

The redheaded witch dug into her shoulder bag and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, handing it to the elder vampire. She waited patiently while Angel read over the neatly-written list.

"I can work with this." The dark vampire nodded. "Thanks, Willow, Tara. I think we'll definitely make some important progress at tonight's meeting."

"Good. We'll see you tonight then." Willow smiled as she stood from the couch. Tara joined her and waved her own farewell to the two vampires before following the other witch out the door.

Buffy hesitated.

"Are both of you coming tonight?" the blonde girl asked, sounding cross.

"Yes," Angel replied, placing a restraining arm around Spike's chest when his grandchilde began to quip back at the Slayer. "What's your problem today, Buffy?"

"Oh, nothing, just that my ex has been getting all cuddly and protective of the vampire who tortured him hardly more than a month ago and is now threatening my current boyfriend on said vampire's behalf." Buffy huffed.

"Hey, as long as Riley stays away from Spike, I'll have no further problems with him. However, last I heard, you weren't any fonder of Director Walsh than I am. Not sure where the problem lies in that," Angel snarled. "As for Spike, he's family. If you don't understand what that means to us, then apparently you don't know as much about vampires as you think. A little torture isn't enough to come between the blood we share."

"'Sides, I didn't do the actual torturin' myself," Spike growled. "Now, if you're through with your little glare-fest, Peaches and I could use some sleep, bein' nocturnal creatures and all."

Buffy looked like she wanted to say something else, but she shook her head and turned to leave. Just as she reached the door, Angel called out to her.

"Buffy, I still love you, but right now Spike takes priority. I'm sorry if you don't understand that, but know that it's not just him that I'm fighting for. The Initiative is bad news for everyone, and I do include you in that assessment."

"She tried to kill me, Angel," Buffy replied. "I want Maggie to pay for that, but as a human, she's beyond my jurisdiction. Try to keep that in mind while you're getting your revenge or whatever you want to call it."

With that said, the Slayer left, disappearing into the sunlit courtyard and beyond.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a Slayer would be jealous of me," Spike commented, glancing up at his grandsire again.

"That makes two of us," the elder vampire agreed. "However, right now the only thing I really want to ponder is my pillow."

"Right, bed it is then." Spike stood up, stretched, and headed for the stairway.

Angel watched him go before gathering up his papers and sketching supplies. He paused, though, when one of the drawings caught his attention, the one that Spike had shoved under his nose earlier. The image truly did look like a modern version of his grandchilde's human self: soft, naïve, innocent William. It was the exact image that Angel wanted to rub in Director Walsh's face, but sentimental fool that he was, he didn't know if he could stand to give up the sketch.

His mind occupied with this pathetic excuse for a dilemma, Angel slowly made his way upstairs, following after Spike.

"So much for pondering only my pillow," the dark vampire muttered to himself.

* * *

 **End A/N:** So endeth the chapter. Comments, reviews, and feedback are always appreciated and much desired! And don't forget to leave a note about pairings if there's something you really do or don't want to see develop in this story…

\- Stony Knight


End file.
